


Roll for Lesbians

by GillyTweed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon until Episode 1 of the new campaign, F/F, Injured Beau, Injury, Yasha doesn't do emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: She’d seen and experienced many things, and felt little more than apathy, so when she felt the deep stabbing twist in her gut at the sight of Beau slumped against a tree, a ragged wound in her side, she wasn’t prepared for the sudden rush of emotion.





	Roll for Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t properly written something in several months so this was pretty fun as a start to getting back into the swing of writing. It is only technically canon after the first episode, but it’s gay and funny (at least to me) so enjoy.

Very few things managed to phase Yasha. She’d seen men cut in half on the fields of battle, undead spring from unexpected places, and on more than one peaceful morning she’d witnessed people streak by, stripped down to their underclothes or nothing at all as they made their walks of shame back to the inn. She’d seen and experienced many things, and felt little more than apathy, so when she felt the deep stabbing twist in her gut at the sight of Beau slumped against a tree, a ragged wound in her side, she wasn’t prepared for the sudden rush of emotion.

They’d been fighting a small group of zombies. The rising of the undead that had caused the disturbance at the circus’ opening performance in Trostenwold either seemed to have spread, or it wasn’t the only occurrence. Now they were somewhere in a forest near the city, somehow having been dragged into the search for the plagues cause.

Up until that point they, namely she, Beau, Molly and Fjord, had been doing rather well, fighting off undead with minimal difficulty, but for some reason or another, todays battle was taking a turn. They’d run into a small hoard of undead, initially simple enough to deal with, but as time had gone on more and more zombies seemed to come out of the woodwork, swelling the small group into something dangerous.

Glancing around, hoping to see if she could spot the signature blue of Jester through the trees. She, Caleb and Nott had gone to check a bookstore for Caleb, and had promised to join them as soon as they were done. In their current circumstances, soon wasn’t soon enough.

Slashing her way through a few bodies, she made it to Beau’s side. The small Monk blinked blearily up at her, hand clutching her side as red stained her shirt. She looked like she was ready to drop unconscious, and Yasha knew in that moment that she needed to get her out of there.

“Hey, Beau. How’s it going over here?” She really didn’t know how to properly convey concern, but the chuckle she got made her worry lessen ever so slightly.

“Could be better, not gonna lie,” Beau shifted slightly, wincing. “A drink maybe, comfy bed,” she looked up at Yasha with a cheeky grin. “Strong arms to hold me.”

Yasha rolled her eyes as she cut through another zombie. Humour was a good sign, it meant Beau wasn’t completely out of it just yet, but the slowly growing stain of blood was not. Scanning her surroundings, she managed to spot Fjord and Molly slashing their way through the hoard towards them.

“Hey guys, welcome to the party.” Beau called, grinning weakly, once they were near enough to hear her.

Fjord kneeled beside her, becoming obviously distressed at the severity of the wound. While the half-orc did some quick first aid, wrapping a long scrap of cloth around Beau’s middle, Yasha and Molly continued to fend off the undead. The amount of zombies didn’t seem to be lessening, and from the way both she and Molly seemed to be slowing with every swing of their swords, exhaustion dragging at their limbs, they would soon be overwhelmed.

“We need to retreat.” Molly gasped as he just barely dodged a swipe from a rotting hand. Yasha nodded in agreement. Beau was unable to fight, the rest were growing tired, and they couldn’t count on the others to save them, so running was their best option.

“Fjord, grab Beau, we’re getting out of here.” Her yell startled Fjord, but he nodded, recovering quickly. Yasha doubled her efforts as Fjord bundled Beau into his arms and grabbed her staff, Molly doing the same beside her.

She breathed deeply with every swing of her sword, letting her chest fill with emotion. Irritation at the situation. Irritation at Beau’s nonchalance. Irritation at her own worry. She clutched her sword tighter, swinging with a growl. She let anger burn through her muscles. Anger at the zombies. Anger at the blood that refused to stay in Beau’s body. Anger at the growing fear prodding at the back of her mind.

“Ready!” The second Fjord yelled, she let her vision go red, channeling all of her anger and frustration into movement. A loud roar tore from her throat, and she pushed forward, cleaving through undead with wide swings of her sword. Within moments she’d cleared a path to the edge of the hoard, Molly and Fjord, clutching tightly to his precious cargo, darting past her. She stayed for several more moments, hacking and slashing in an attempt to hold the zombies off for as long as she could.

She felt several blows slip past her guard, but she muscled through, determined to give her allies as much time to escape as she could. When she felt a stabbing pain in her back, the result of several zombies moving behind her, she swung her sword in one last arc, bisecting several enemies, then dashed after her companions.

Slowly, the sounds of the undead faded behind her and all she could hear was her own frantic breathing. Did they make it to the edge of the forest? Was Beau alright? She let her thoughts run wild, using the last of her rage to fuel her sprint. She caught up to the others quickly, finding them stopped at the edge of the forest, farm land stretching out beyond them.

She skid to a stop beside them, and returning her sword to her back as she panted and wiped sweat from her brow. She took in the sight of Molly wrapping cloth around a wound in Fjords leg, a deep gouge that she hadn’t noticed in the heat of battle. It looked painful, and Fjord winced as the bandage was pulled tight. He would most likely need help walking back to town.

Beau lay unconscious and slumped against the half-orc’s side. Her dark skin had become worryingly pale and her face was pinched with pain. The bandage around her middle was starting to darken with blood, pristine white becoming an inky red. Someone would have to carry her as well, and Yasha was stronger than Molly, so logically it would have to be her.

She turned to Molly. “I can take Beau if you help him,” Molly nodded his agreement, tying off the rough bandage. “We may have lost them for now, but I’ll feel more comfortable in town.” Without anything else to say, she scooped Beau into her arms, surprised at how much lighter she was in comparison to how Yasha remembered. Beau’s head rolled, stopping to rest against her shoulder.

Swallowing thickly, Yasha began walking, only checking to make sure Molly and Fjord were keeping up after several long moments. She tried to keep herself occupied, scanning their surroundings, keeping watch for any more undead that may be lurking, but her eyes kept being drawn to the small human in her arms. She could feel Beau’s soft breaths against her neck, it meant she was alive but every small puff of air sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn’t know what to make of her situation. She knew she wanted Beau to be okay, but any other feelings she might have had quickly became a writhing knot in her stomach that she knew would be difficult to untangle. Worry was the easiest to identify. The dark stain on Beau’s stomach always seemed to be just a tiny bit bigger every time she looked, but they were gradually growing nearer to the town, and thus nearer to a healer.

“Yasha,” She shook herself from her thoughts as Fjord, with Molly supporting him, came to shuffle beside her. “How is she?” His obvious concern made her lip quirk, not quite enough to count as a smile, but for anyone who knew her it spoke volumes.

“If we can get her to a healer soon, I believe she will be fine.” The half-orc nodded as he tried his best to shuffle a little bit faster, his eagerness to see his friend healed pushing him forward.

Just as they reached the towns edge, the familiar form of Jester bounced from between two buildings, quickly followed by Nott and Caleb. The sight of the Cleric loosened a tightness in her chest that she hadn’t even been aware of.

“Jester!” Fjord yelled, stumbling a little, and nearly taking Molly with him, as he tried to hail his friend. “Jester, Beau’s hurt.”

The blue tiefling perked up at Fjord’s voice, eyes going wide eyes she saw the state of their group. Within moments, Jester was at her side, muttering divine words of healing. Seconds later Beau seemed to gain some of her colour back and her breathing evened, but she didn’t wake.

“She should be stable now.” Yasha just barely caught the words before Jester was darting off to help Fjord. Unsure of what else to do, she simply followed the rest of the group back to the inn, the monk still cradled securely in her arms.

The barkeep just watched as they shuffled through, not so much as twitching at the sight of their blood stained clothes, obvious injuries and the unconscious girl being carried in. Yasha doubted that they were the worst the woman had seen. Jester bounced up to the counter, and before she could even ask, the barkeep had a large bowl of water and several cloths presented to her. Jester nodded thankfully, then bounced back to the group, miraculously not spilling a drop of the water, and beckoned Yasha up the stairs to the room she and Beau shared.

“Put her here,” Jester motioned to the bed furthest, positioned just under a small window. As she did so, Jester set the bowl on the side table and began wetting one of the many cloths.

Stepping back, Yasha watched as Jester quickly stripped away Beau’s monks robe and shirt along with the soiled bandage, leaving her only in chest bindings as well as revealing the extent of her injury. Yasha swallowed thickly, mouth going dry at the sight of Beau’s bare torso, the defined swells of her muscles.

She knew that pursuing anything with Beau would be a bad idea. Once everything was over she and Molly would go back to the Carnival and they’d go their separate ways. It didn't matter that Beau seemed to check all her boxes for a potential partner. It just wouldn’t work.

Shaking herself, she tried to focus on the wound and how Jester was tending it. The wound was a deep gouge, torn open by skeletal hands. The skin surrounding it looked partially healed, a thick layer of scarring that was most likely due to Jesters healing spell earlier, however it was hard to tell exactly how healed it had become because of the crusted blood that coated Beau’s skin.

Trying to busy herself, even if for a moment, she moved to sit against the wall, wedging herself between the side table and an armoire. She shoved the armoire to give herself enough room to be comfortable, as well as be close enough should Jester need assistance. Jester paid her no mind as she wiped away the blood on Beau’s stomach, stripping away the red to reveal smooth dark skin underneath.

“Will you go get some more bandages?” Jesters words had Yasha blinking, her focus having been on the freshly revealed skin.

“Oh, of course.” Her response was a moment too slow, but Jester simply smiled and nodded as she stood. She shuffled out of the room, crossing the hall over to her own room that she shared with Mollymauk.

He didn’t comment as she came in and riffled through her bag, simply watching as he tended to his swords. She dug out a roll of bandages, as well as a small container of healing salve. “You could ask her to come with us once this is over you know,” She tried her best to hide her jump as she stood, not expecting him to break his silence. “Apparently she’d been traveling alone before meeting Fjord and Jester a few days ago.”

She didn’t know how to react to that, simply opening and closing her mouth as she searched for words. Molly just raised a brow at her cheekily before returning to his swords. Realizing the one sided conversation was over, she turned on her heel and shuffled back across the hall.

She silently handed the items off to Jester, who smiled gratefully and returned to her work. She slid back into her spot from before, tucking her legs up against her chest and resting her arms on her knees. Several minutes passed, her thoughts wandering. She kept her gaze averted from the bed, suddenly very interested in the grain formations of the wood floor.

She didn’t want them to, but Molly’s words made her hopeful. She’d never really found someone that was her particular brand of attractive, so this was a new experience, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to pursue it or not. On one hand, Beau just seemed too good to be true, confident, funny, good in a fight, and her moral code seemed to be skewed just in the right way to compliment Yasha’s. On the other hand, she couldn’t shake the looming feeling of dread that told her that should she even try everything would go horribly wrong.

“Yasha,” She jerked up quickly, whipping her head over to look at Jester. “Could you come hold her up, please?” It seemed Jester had finished cleaning Beau’s wound, the skin around it cleaned of blood. A small patch of gause had been placed over the wound itself, covering the worst of it, but bandages still needed to be put in place.

She groaned as she stood up, suddenly realizing how sore she was after the fight, but she had little trouble lifting Beau up into a sitting position, supporting her torso and head with ease. Jester nodded in satisfaction and started winding the bandages around Beau’s stomach, ensuring the gause stayed in place. With quick movements, the bandage was secured in place, then Jester was bouncing to the door, leaving Yasha with a limp Beau resting against her front.

“I am going to go check on Fjord. Watch her, kay?” Jester didn’t even give her a chance to respond, rushing out of the room and down the hall. All Yasha could do was blink, taking a long moment to register the woman in her arms and the fact that they were suddenly very alone.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she moved carefully, cradling Beau’s head with her hand as she gently laid her down. She froze as Beau twitched, brow furrowing and a low groan making it’s way from her throat.

Beau’s eyes opened just as Yasha managed to put her fully down. They looked a little clouded, pain obvious in her expression, but they quickly sharpened to awareness. She focused on Yasha, squinting a little in confusion when she realized how close she was.

“Hey, the fuck happened?” Beau tried to sit up, but Yasha pushed her back down. Yasha knelt beside the bed, making their faces more level.

“You were knocked unconscious. We brought you back to the inn.” She tried not to look directly at Beau as she tugged a blanket up and over her.

Beau’s face split into a grin. “Aww, did you carry me? Did you cradle me?”

“I did actually,” The sudden drop in Beau’s expression made Yasha chuckle. “You did say you wanted to be cradled in my arms.”

“I wasn’t even conscious enough to enjoy it. That’s not fair.” Beau pouted, her mouth having become an exaggerated frown. Yasha stood, holding in her laughter as she made her way to the door. The others should probably know that Beau was awake.

“That’ll be five gold.” She threw over her shoulder, smirking cheekily.

“What?!” Beau jerked, trying to sit up, but sunk back down with a groan, a hand covering her wound. “Ow…” Beau continued to mutter curses as the pain slowly faded. When it did, she huffed and pouted at Yasha. “You wouldn’t charge a poor, injured girl now would you?”

Yasha paused at the doorway, turning back with a brow raised in amusement. Inside, she felt her stomach turn and her mouth become dry. She swallowed and took a deep breath as Molly’s words rattled around in her head. “You could always pay it off in labour. The Carnival could use one more stage hand.” She waited, watching as Beau realized what she was saying.

_Do you want to stay with me once this is over?_

Several emotions rolled over Beau’s face too quickly for Yasha to decipher, but she continued to wait, wanting to hear the answer. Finally, after what felt like forever, Beau’s face returned to it’s cocky grin. “Huh, that could work. Plus it’d give me a chance to try and get the full experience down the road.” Beau wiggled her eyebrows and Yasha was certain that her face was quickly becoming flushed.

“Alright, we’ll see what happens.” She quickly darted down the hallway, Beau’s beautiful laugh following her as she tried to hide the crimson staining her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up over on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
